In Between the Journey's End
by MJIsfantastic
Summary: After dropping off Sarah Jane in Journey's End the TARDIS crashes in the Pond's back yard right after River tells the Pond's that the Doctor is still alive. As you would expect things go timey wimey really fast, chaos ensues, and bananas get eaten while the time travelers have to aliens and themselves. Find out what happened In Between the Journey's End. (Rewritten)


_SCOOBY DOO!_

**Of course that's how you're gonna start off the story like that... **

I do have a giant metal cookie and I'm not afraid to use it! 

**A/N**

**We're back! Sorry to all of you who I kinda just deleted the story on... blame Rosie! *Rosie hits Micah in the head with giant metal cookie* Or me...**

We decided to rewrite the story, this is Rosie BTW (RosieMcdonald co-author)

**Yes, yes, you... Anywho-**

_DOCTOR WHO!_

**-Really? Anywh... Anyway the new person is well... how do I explain it?**

A voice in your head, the crazy- more crazy- part of you!

_NAMED FB! FB LIKE ITALICS!_

**Oh yeah... him... he's basically responsible for the most fun parts of the story...**

And parts you don't understand

**Same dealio. So I'm in bold, Rosie is underlined, and FB is in italics...**

_FB SAY GO!_

FB SHOULD BE QUIET BECAUSE HE IS ANNOYING!

_FB CRY IN CORNER!_

**Actually he's right, we should get this underway.**

FB right? Isn't that a bit of a stretch?

***Sigh* Let's just start. Welcome back to In Between the Journey's End!**

**Chapter One: Whatever you do don't... wink**

**River**

"Are you sure? I mean really completely sure," Rory asked, not believing what he heard.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm his wife," I replied.

"And I'm his— mother-in-law," Amy said in shock.

"Father dear, I think mummy might need another drink," I said smiling.

Suddenly a familiar sound sounded throughout the backyard. Quickly I spun around to see the blue police box... smoking... and half of it is buried in the backyard.

"I don't really think I need another drink..," murmured Amy shaking her head, confused.

I walked over towards the smoking TARDIS and pushed open the doors; one look inside found me quickly pulling them shut again.

"This... this isn't good." I muttered and pushed them open again, this time a ginger haired women was standing in front of me.

"OI! You're dead!"

I quickly pulled the doors shut, again. I took a few steps back, staring at the blue box known as the TARDIS.

"Dead?" a voice from behind me asked, looking behind me I saw that it was Amy with a look of fear on her face.

I turned around to face the TARDIS again when the doors opened and out stepped my husband...ish, "Spoilers." My husband, the Doctor, wasn't the man I knew. Meaning this was a previous regeneration, his 10th.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently and an explosion could be heard from inside. "Out! EVERYONE OUT!" a familiar voice yelled from inside the TARDIS. A young blond tumbled out of the TARDIS followed by another, older blond. A black girl with black hair walked out with the ginger haired women right behind her. A black man and another handsome man ran out of the smoking ship followed by my husband... Or at least a very realistic copy of him.

"Head count!" the first Doctor shouted, "Rose, Jackie, Martha, Donna, Rickey ("It's Mickey," said the black man,) Jack, me, and me. We're all accounted for, good."

"So then where are we?" asked the blond haired girl, or as the Doctor referred to her: Rose.

"And when are we?" asked the black man Mickey, or as the Doctor referred to him: Rickey.

"And who is this?" the handsome man, or as the Doctor referred to him: Jack, winked at me.

"River Song." I replied to Jack with a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you River Song," Jack smiled flirtatiously at me.

"Oh don't start!" groaned the Doctor.

"I was only saying hello." Jack winked at me.

"No! Don't! Whatever you do don't... wink!" the Doctor's copy said.

The girl the Doctor referred to as Martha raised an eyebrow at the Doctor copy.

"Why?" asked Jack, winking at the Doctor's copy.

"Well if you insist on flirting could you do it somewhere else?" asked the Doctor.

"I was just saying hello."

"That's flirting for you!" the two Doctors said in unison.

Amy shook her head and stood on the chair, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" With that everyone went quiet and looked at Amy,"Now, I want an explanation and no more arguing like preschoolers. Got it?!"

"But he started it!" whined Jack though he shut up after receiving a personalized glare from Amy.

"Who are you all anyway?" asked the Doctor, ignoring Jack like usual.

"Spoilers," I said.

The Doctor's copy started his explanation, "We had just dropped off Sarah Jane after stopping the Daleks-"

"Stopping the Daleks from doing what?" asked Amy.

"When the Daleks kidnapped the earth and tried to use the reality bomb. Has that happened yet?" asked the Doctor.

When Rory and Amy gave them confused looks the Doctor's copy continued, "Anyway, were about to drop off Martha and ditch- I mean: also drop off Jack. Then the I kinda exploded."

"Wait. You exploded?" asked Rory.

"Let's back up a bit. I'm the Doctor's metacrisis. Very confusing, wibbly wobbly, Time Lord... stuff. Though since I'm the 10th regeneration of the Doctor I've regenerated the same way as the Doctor did," the Doctor's copy said.

"And when I regenerated into this version the regeneration went wrong," the Doctor continued.

"But since my creation was even more fragile when I stopped the initial regeneration and the regeneration went wrong like it did for the Doctor it caused more damage and I exploded with Time Energy causing the TARDIS to crash."

"It didn't help that you dropped your banana on the controls..," muttered Rose, "We crashed because of your stupid banana."

"It was a very important banana!" the Doctor's copy said.

"How?"

"It was... ummm... an extremely rare banana!"

"It had a sticker on it!"

"A special sticker!"

"You took it out of a Walmart bag! It was just a normal Walmart banana!"

"It came from a Walmart on Plintiffigingletonbanjoflippy!"

"That's not even a real place!"

"How do you know?"

"Because... Doctor is it a real place?"

"No," the Doctor said.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" demanded the Doctor's Copy.

"Mine."

"Oi! I am you."

"Oi?"

"Yeah, I sound like... her. Isn't it awful!" the metacrisis said pointing at Donna.

"Oi!" exclaimed Donna.

"Oi!" the Doctor's copy yelled back.

"OI!"

"OI!"

"Stop it Space Boy!"

"Stop it Earth Girl!"

"OI!"

"OI!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" yelled Amy.

"Got it," winked Jack.

"DON'T WINK!" exclaimed the two Doctors in unison.

"I think you mean don't blink, because there's an angel standing right there," Jack gestured to River.

"Jack," sighed the Doctor, "just stop."

"So what are we gonna do with the TARDIS out of commission?" asked Mickey.

"It's gonna take sometime to fix itself-" said the Doctor when Donna interrupted him.

"because the TARDIS isn't in the best condition-" Donna said before the Doctor interrupted her.

"All those explosions and stuff, it needs some major repairs-"

"Some parts need looking at-"

"Some need fixing-"

"And your so lazy you haven't done it in a while-"

"And it got so banged up from all the other adventures-"

"And the whole 'getting dropped in the Dalek ship core without it's shields on' did a number on it-"

"It barely survived-"

"And it's been exposed to Time Energy explosions before-"

"This was the... how do you say?"

"The straw that broke the camel's back."

"Exactly!"

"What just happened?" asked Amy.

"The Doctor-Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Is anyone else confused?" asked Rory.

"Yes," Jack, Mickey, Amy, Jackie, Martha, and I said at the same time. Rose might have said it too but she was too busy arguing with the Doctor's copy, or the metacrisis.

"It's not my fault bananas are good!" The Doctor's copy exclaimed.

"It's just a stupid fruit!" shouted Rose.

"But it's a delicious fruit!"

"If only you had eaten an apple, it wouldn't have goed up all the controls,"

"Apples are rubbish!"

Amy smiled and whispered,"Oh, he didn't change much,"

"Then eat a pear!" said Rose.

"No, pears are awful!" said the Doctor's copy.

"I'll make you eat a pear!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"YOU BANANA LOVER!"

"YOU PINK AND YELLOW PERSON!"

"YOU TIME LORD!"

"YOU HUMAN!"

"YOU FACE CHANGER!" ("Ohhh" Jack said, "She did not just go there.")

"YOU... YOU BAD WOLF!"

"YOU 'LYNDA WITH A Y' LOVER!"

"YOU MICKEY LOVER!"

"YOU MADAM DE POMPADOUR LOVER!"

"YOU... EGGPLANT!"

"Eggplant?"

"Ummm... yeah..."

"YOU ONION!"

"YOU CABBAGE!"

"YOU CARROT!"

"YOU TOMATO!"

"YOU CUCUMBER!"

"YOU ORANGE!"

"YOU BANANA!"

"Why thankyou." said the Doctor's copy.

"That was an insult!" said Rose.

"Was it? It sounded like a compliment."

"YOU SPOILED BANANA!"

"YOU PEA!"

"YOU SPINACH!"

"YOU MANGOSTEIN!"

"YOU APPLE!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"...BECAUSE!"

"YOU BACON!"

"YOU HAM!"

"YOU ROASTED PORK!"

"YOU HOTDOG!"

"YOU CHEESEBURGER!"

"YOU HAMBURGER!"

"YOU CAKE!"

"YOU COOKIE!"

"YOU ICE CREAM!"

"YOU ICE CUBE!"

"YOU CHIP!"

"YOU FISHFINGER IN CUSTARD!"

"Why thankyou, again," said the Doctor's copy.

"How is that a compliment?"

"Because fish fingers in custard sounds delicious!" ("He so hasn't changed, not a bit," said Amy.)

"YOU CEREAL!"

"YOU MARSHMELLOW!"

"YOU FEZ!"

"Thanks!" said the Metacrisis.

"What?"

"Fezzes are cool!"

"YOU BOWTIE!"

"Why thankyou Rose with your kind words. Bowties are super cool."

"YOU OSTRICH!"

"Now that's just cruel!"

"YOU LOLLYPOP!"

"YOU SPAETHII!"

"YOU MEATBALL!"

"YOU-"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Amy shouted, quieting the two.

The Doctor shook his head, "You fail at insults. You didn't even call each other pears. You called each other so many things and yet neither one of you even thought of using pear."

"YOU PEAR!" the two shouted at each at the same time.

"How long til we can leave?" asked Martha.

The Doctor looked at his sonic and frowned, "Twenty two days, two hours, nineteen minutes, fourteen seconds... thirteen... twelve... ele-"

"OI! We do not need you to count down space boy!" Donna shouted.

"So what do we do for three weeks?" asked Mickey.

"Plus a day, two hours, eighteen minutes, 54 seconds," added the Doctor.

"Shut up!" Amy and Donna shouted in unison.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, I want to know where all these people are going to stay, because my house will NOT HAVE ROOM!" Rory said trying to get everyones attention.

"TARDIS! It's broken but there should be some rooms... though they may randomly disappear... but they shouldn't as long as someone is in them. Well, anyone except Jack because if he disappears it may be for the best," said the Doctor.

"Hey!" Jack cried, "Do you have enough rooms in the TARDIS? Are there seven rooms?"

"There are eight of us," said Mickey.

"I know, I don't mind sleeping with people," Jack smiled.

The metacrisis glared at Jack as the Doctor looked at his sonic, "You're right Jack. Not about the sleeping with people but there may not be enough rooms and the room generator is fried. There may be some other things not working."

"You could always stay in our guest rooms," Amy said.

Rory started to protest but Amy glared at him, he stopped short and looked down sadly.

* * *

I was holding my cup of tea inside my parents kitchen. It had been fifteen minutes since the TARDIS had crashed into my parent's backyard. With a lot of yelling from Amy and Donna people had been divided up into rooms. Jack, The Doctors, Rose, and River were staying in the TARDIS while the rest: Mickey, Martha, Jackie, and Donna were staying in the house. After a lot of protesting from Rory they made sure that everyone would have a job to do, though Rory did not want any of these people any closer to his house.

I took another sip as Jack walked up, "Hello, I'm Ja-"

"Stoppit!" called the Doctor from the TARDIS doorway.

Jack then walked up to Amy and said,"Hel-"

"I said stoppit!" The Doctor shouted.

Jack turned and said,"You've done this before! Can't I say hello to anybody?"

"No," The Doctor said simply.

With a roll of her eyes Amy said, "Ok, all who are stayin' in my house follow me to your rooms,"

"Well, while you all are getting comfortable, I think we should clear out of my mum's house and into the TARDIS," I said walking to the back door.

"Yeah, more privacy for our actions," smirked Jack.

"Stoppit!" The Doctor yelled again as he and I walked into the TARDIS.

"You stopped the smoking, Sweetie?" I asked.

"Why are you calling me Sweetie? And yeah."

Rose walked up next to the Doctor and I, then turned to the Doctor,"This is going to be like old times,"

"I found grapes! They are almost as good as Bananas! Since when do I like grapes? Donna do you like grapes?" cried the Doctor's copy as he ran from the my parent's kitchen with a bowl of green grapes.

"Oi! Yes! We both like cheese, we both like cookies, we both hate yogurt, we both hate bacon, and we both hate toast! I think you have my same taste buds so shut up!" Donna shouted from across the yard.

"You have to try these!" demanded the Doctor's metacrisis to Rose.

"Not you again," Rose muttered.

"They are just so sour, yet yummy, yet- I smell bananas," paused the Metacrisis and dropped the bowl, the grapes spilled all over the floor.

"No, this one's mine," said Rose pulling it of her pocket.

"But Rooose!" whined the Doctor's copy.

"No!" said Rose as the Metacrisis and Rose started walking away, into the TARDIS library, again bickering. I raised an eyebrow towards the Doctor as they left.

The doors to the TARDIS flew open and Captain Jack ran in but froze when he saw the grapes, "My grapes! My precious grapes! How dare Tento spill them on the floor!"

"Tento?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, the second Tenth Doctor: Tento." Jack explained then dropped to the floor to retrieve his 'precious' grapes.

"What is the desktop theme, Sweetie? Coral?" I asked.

"What is it for your Doctor?" asked the Doctor.

"Nice try, spoilers,"

"Dangit,"

River looked at the controls and frowned, she pulled a lever, "Stop leaving the brakes on,"

"How did you kn- spoilers right,"

River smirked as Jack stood up from the floor, the bowl Tento had dropped filled with grapes. Just as he opened his mouth the Doctor interrupted him, "Stoppit before you start it!" The Doctor said shaking his finger at Jack.

"I was just gonna ask who I get to sleep with," Jack said 'innocently.'

"I swear I will lock you in your room tonight."

"With someone?"

"No!" The Doctor shouted as he slapped his palm to his forehead.

"But Doooctor," whined Jack just like Tento had to Rose.

"Don't you do it to me!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just. Stop. And. Go. Away," said the Doctor.

Rose's laugh echoed through the TARDIS control room as Tento and Rose walked back in. River noted that Tento was now holding the banana Rose had been holding earlier, it had several bites in it.

"You're brilliant Rose. You really used a carton of vinegar eggs to defeat the Sylvian. You're amazing," Tento praised.

"Of course I am!" smiled Rose biting the banana in Tento's hand.

"I gave you a sonic screwdriver for this! Mine!" Tento said.

"You what?" asked the Doctor.

"Nothing," murmured Tento.

Rose smiled and pulled out a sonic screwdriver, "You're not the only one you has one now,"

"No! You don't hand them out!"

"But it's Rose!"

"Now," I began, "It isn't a big deal, Sweetie,"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"The Doctor shouted.

"Spoilers," I said again.

Rose frowned as the Tento took another bite of his banana.

"This thing pops out Sonic Screwdrivers like lizard tails," I said, trying to convince the Doctor.

"That isn't the point! THEY ARE MINE!" The Doctor shouted waving his hands around.

"And technically mine, and I gave one to Rose," Tento pointed out.

Rose hugged Tento's arm and pleaded, "Please can I keep it,"

"Fine," sighed the defeated Doctor.

"Can I have one?" asked Jack.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted.

I took out my blue journal and started looking for the time Eleven had done the same thing to me.

The other four looked at me confused. "Spoilers," I smiled.

I watched Rose's eyes widen as she realized she was still hugging Tento's arm and quickly let go, standing up straight.

"Where is our room, Doctor?!" asked Jack.

"I'll show you YOU'RE room. Follow me," sighed the Doctor.

The group followed the Doctor to a room, "This is yours Jack," Jack walked in and quickly the Doctor closed it and locked it.

"Why is there a straightjacket in here?" Jack called.

"No reason, just put it on!" The Doctor called back.

"Very funny Do- why is the door locked? You didn't! Let me out Doctor!" cried Jack banging on the door.

"You'll figure out a way out," The Doctor said, "Eventually,"

"Besides, the TARDIS won't want him in there that long anyway," Tento smiled.

Rose laughed, "Did it ever want him here in the first place?"

"Jack actually once caused the TARDIS to go to the end of the universe," Tento said.

"Really?" asked Rose.

"He surprisingly didn't make out with anyone there. Granted half of the population were evil deformed semi humans,"

"He didn't make out with the aliens... wow,"

"They did try to eat him,"

"I didn't think he would care,"

"He did flirt with the aliens there, though,"

"I've done that before,"

"What?"

Rose smiled, "Yep,"

"WHAT? Where? When?"

"Guess,"

"That one time we went to the ping-pong planet!"

"Nope."

"Mickey is secretly an alien?"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"You've met him."

"Who?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath,"You two wanna share a room?"

* * *

**Amy**

"Ok, now Martha, Mickey, and Jackie have rooms. Now Donna, you can stay in this room," I said pointing to the room to her right," Turning to Rory, I said,"There, they are all on the bottom floor and we get the top floor all to ourselves, happy?"

"I'd rather have them not be staying in our house at all, but if we get the top floor all to ourselves I am very happy," smiled Rory.

"Good, now big boy, let's get them some dinner," I replied grabbing my husband's hand.

"It's so weird," said Rory as I pulled him along, "That's the Doctor, but he isn't THE Doctor,"

"Yeah, and that isn't the Melody we had a few months ago Mr. It isn't that different," I replied.

"What must it be like for River? Her husband doesn't even know her,"

They had reached the kitchen and Rory started grabbing a few boxes of mac-n-cheese as I replied, "Rory, I don't know. it must be hard. Though he is our family too, it is different for all of us,"

Rory opened the boxes and poured the contents into the pot of boiling water I had put out. Rory looked at me and said, "As the Doctor would say: Timey Wimey-"

"Stuff," I smiled, grabbing an oven mitt I asked,"Do we have any fish sticks and custard? I wanna try something,"

"Freezer," said Rory taking the oven mitt from me and taking the mac and cheese off the stove.

I turned to the freezer and opened it. I took out a big tub of custard and a huge bag of fish sticks,"Let us see how different this Doctor is!"

"Oi! That smells delicious!" cried Donna as she walked down the hallway followed by Jackie.

I poured a bunch of fish sticks onto a pan and put them in the oven,"Hope you don't mind, it is a little quirk we have," I said putting the tub of custard on the table.

"Custard? That sounds awful," frowned Jackie.

"On the contrary!" said Mickey as he left his room, "I've had 'em before and they are actually pretty good,"

"Exactly!" Rory cheered.

"Now, who is going to get the bunch out in the TARDIS?" I asked putting the timer on the oven.

"I'll get them," Donna said walking through the door,

I smiled as I heard Donna shout, "Oi! Skinny boys and friends! Get out here!"

"I'll go get Martha," said Mickey leaving.

"SPACE BOYS! DINNER TIME!" Donna screamed.

"Oi! Earth Girl! Dinner time!" Tento shouted. Jack had explained his whole Tento idea to us before leaving to go to the TARDIS.

"OI!"

"OI!"

"SHUT UP!" cried River, "I wanna eat!"

Five people shuffled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Ooooh!" said Tento.

"Fish Fingers!" the Doctor said.

"And Custard!" said Tento.

"They look yummy!" they both said in unison.

"Where is Jack?" I asked the Doctor, noticing the lack of the flirtatious man.

"He's locked up at the moment," the Doctor said.

"But you have a key," Rory pointed out.

Tento, who was at the Doctor's right, looked in the Doctor's hand and quickly grabbed the key and stuck it in his mouth. Then, after swallowing' he asked 'innocently'. "What key?"

"Did you just eat a key?" asked Donna.

"What key?" Tento asked.

I shrugged it off but smiled as I saw the two Doctor's highfive as Martha and Mickey walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, taking a seat.

"It's just not possible," said Tento talking to Rose. Unknown to everyone but me, who payed attention to all the conversations at my table, they had started talking about the rate of grass growth of Pluto in future years.

"It's the future," Rose argued.

"It just wouldn't, why would they,"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because it serves no beneficial purpose to the life forms that live there,"

"You're saying there are aliens on Pluto?" asked Rose, at Tento's beaming smile she demanded, "You are so taking me there!"

"Anytime, except for now. Because the TARDIS isn't functional. But after that sure," smiled Tento.

"Hey, don't promise trips in MY TARD-"

"Just quiet down and eat you fish sticks and custard," I said.

"Fish sticks and custard," I said dipping a fish stick in the tub of custard and eating it.

He took a bite, "I KNEW THESE LOOKED YUMMY!"

Tento excitedly grabbed one two, "I want one too!" and tried them then started gagging. "Donna do yo-"

"No," sighed Donna.

I smiled ,"Ah, you don't change that much do you?" I said to the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

River jumped in,"Spoilers!"

Tento and Rose burst out laughing. I had heard them whispering to each other during the silence.

Martha looked at Mickey and he shook his head continuing to eat.

"Yes, monkeys are banned in Kansas as of the Monkey Term agreement of 3243," said Tento.

"They are not," scoffed Rose, she then turned to the Doctor, "Are they?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, "No, it was 3245,"

"But the bill was written in 3243," Tento argued.

"Shut up you skinny boys! It was 3244, ok?" Donna shouted from the other side of the table

Tento whispered something to Rose that I didn't hear and Rose burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes,"Rory, be glad these two aren't staying in our house,"

* * *

**Tento**

They had finished eating and it was time for bed. Rose had suggested they watch a movie, the Doctor was the only one against it so all of the TARDIS dwellers, except Jack, were on the couch watching a movie from the future called: The Halls: Into the Light.

River was on one side of the couch watching and the Doctor was sleeping. A half-awake half-asleep Rose had her head on my shoulder. I had 'unconsciously' put my arm around Rose and as I watched the movie. I smiled as Rose snuggled closer to me as she fell asleep. Suddenly a rush of tiredness swept me, I very much disliked my human body. My eyes started to flutter shut and they finally closed when someone placed a blanket over Rose and I.

* * *

When I awoke it was morning, Rose was still asleep next to me. I smiled, in the middle of the night Rose had pulled the blanket off me and onto just her. I started to stretch, about to get up, when Rose put her arm over me, snuggling me like a teddy bear. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

* * *

I woke up with the song 'Kiss the girl' blaring in my ear. Jack was holding up his iPod and playing it on repeat.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Seeing if it would work,"

"What would work,"

"The song?"

"What? WHAT?! WHAT!"

"Hey! That is my line!" The Doctor shouted from the other room.

"But I'm you." I said.

"Shhh!" River whispered, she was still on the couch and had just woken up, "She's sleeping," she pointed to Rose.

"Nevermind," Jack sighed as he got up and walked away.

I looked to my right and saw Rose still sleeping. It was 10:32. This human body needed so much sleep. I slowly and carefully slipped out of Rose's arms and smiled at the sleeping girl. I turned and walked towards the TARDIS door.

Outside was a warm sunny day. I smiled and walked towards the house. I was met by Amy and Jackie making a late breakfast.

"Hey," Amy smiled, "Everyone's sleeping in over here so we'll have a brunch,"

"Everyone but Rose is up in the TARDIS," I told her.

Jackie, who was putting bacon on plates asked, "Can you start waking people up?"

I nodded and started knocking on doors and telling people to get up. Donna was out first, next was Mickey, and finally Martha left her room. They shuffled, still sleepy, to the table. I then walked to the TARDIS to tell them about the food. Jack was first out the door followed by River. The Doctor checked the TARDIS once more then strolled out.

This left me with the job to wake up Rose. I entered the TV room to find Rose still asleep where I had left her. Her arms were still in the same positions too.

"It's time to eat, Rose," I said, gently.

Rose murmured something and pulled the blanket over her face.

I sighed and pulled the blanket away and Rose scowled, "I don't wanna get up,"

"It's time to eat," I said and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her to her feet. I dragged her through the TARDIS and out the door. She quickly shielded her eyes from the sun and started walking.

I followed her into the kitchen and to the table. The meal looked delicious, "Thank you Jackie, Amy,"

Jackie beamed, "I like this Doctor better than the other,"

"Hey!" cried the Doctor in protest.

Jackie shrugged as she took a bite of her meal.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Rory.

"We can't just sit around here all day," said River.

"Are there any alien invasions happening?" asked Jack.

"If we knew do you think we would be sitting here eating breakfast?" asked Amy.

"You're right. So when are we gonna go stop it?" asked Jack, straight faced. The Doctor face palmed.

I was listening but I wasn't listening. I heard the people talking, heard the words, but I was too busy looking at Rose. I was jerked out of his trance as Mickey, who was on my other side, elbowed me and muttered, "You're staring,"

I slightly blushed and started eating before asking, "Do you have any bananas?"

"You ate them all," frowned Rory.

Rose handed me a banana, "I knew you would eat them all so I saved you one,"

"You are brilliant Rose!" I grinned as I peeled the banana and started eating it.

Jackie rolled her eyes then said, "You Doctors must be bored out of your mind without any aliens to stop,"

"I have a banana, I am content," I said but the Doctor said, "21 days 12 hours 23 minutes 54 seconds until we leave,"

"Don't start again," muttered Donna.

"I AM GONNA DIE!" cried the Doctor.

"Have some banana," I offered handing him the banana, over Mickey. The Doctor grabbed it and started eating.

"So were stuck on the slow path," said Rose.

Donna replied, "Been awhile,"

"Stop being so depressed! You're with us! Be happy," said Amy.

And with that Jack started playing the 'be happy' song from Flushed Away on his iPod.

"Do you only have kid songs on that?" I asked.

Jack hit another button on his iPod and it started playing the Barney theme song. At the same time the Doctors and Rose whipped out their sonics and blew up Jack's iPod.

"Hey!" Jack complained. He then smiled and said, "At least I know the song by heart: Barney is a dino-" he stopped as a knife appeared in his chest. Amy gasped as the Doctor threw another one.

"You killed him!" cried Amy.

"He can come back to life," said Rose.

The dead Jack suddenly breathed again suddenly and continued singing, "saur from our ima-" I threw the knife this time. Before Jack came back to life the Doctors quickly dragged him into the TARDIS and locked him in his room again.

"-gination! When he's tall he's what we call a.., HEY!"

"You have been very bad," said the Doctor,

"LET ME OUT!" Jack shouted.

"I'll let you out if you can guess what I'm thinking." I asked.

"CHEESE!" Jack shouted.

"Dangit!" I muttered, "What am I thinking of now?"

"BANANAS!"

"Dangit! How about now?"

"Rose!"

"You're still staying in there!"

When the two Doctors returned everyone was laughing except for Rory and Amy who were confused.

"But he died," said Rory,

"Twice," Amy added.

"It's a long story," said Rose.

"It involves bananas," I said.

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah!"

"No, how on earth did it involve bananas?"

"Ummm... we weren't on earth."

"So?"

"Well you asked 'how on earth' and we weren't on earth."

"You idiot!"

"You... pizza!"

"You bat!"

"You duck!"

"You mongoose!"

"You mango!"

"You... milk!"

"Call her a pear!" the Doctor shouted.

"YOU PEAR!" I yelled.

"OI! STOP IT!" shouted Donna.

"OI! YOU STOP IT!" I shouted back.

"SPACE BOY!"

"EARTH GIRL!"

"OI!"

"OI!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" shouted Amy.

"YOU STOP!" I shouted back at her but when she glared at me I mumbled, "Sorry."

Everyone was silent for a moment until the Doctor whined, "I'm bored!"

"Then go do something!" said River.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Use that big brain of yours!"

"But it died of boredom!"

"Oh! I have an idea!" I exclaimed, "We could go to Pluto!"

"The TARDIS is broken, remember," Donna said.

"Why don't you try to help fix it?" asked River

Frowning I said, "Can't we just steal a rocket?"

"Great Idea!" said the Doctor before River hit him over the head. "Change of plans, bad idea!" the Doctor said.

"Well I'm still bored!" I complained.

"Me too," sighed the Doctor.

"Well then you can help clean up breakfast," said Rory.

"I'm not bored anymore!" I said.

"Me neither," the Doctor said.

"Well good, you can clean and not be bored," said Rory.

"Err... turns out he TARDIS really needs some..." the Doctor tried to find an excuse to not clean.

"It needs some tubedeflubertions!" I exclaimed.

"Yes those! Hurry! Or it might explode!" the Doctor said.

"AGAIN!" and with that the two Doctor's rushed out the door and into the TARDIS.


End file.
